


For the Camera

by ionlyswimfree42



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean, I'm Sorry, I'm really just, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Star AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, ereri, porn star eren jaeger, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyswimfree42/pseuds/ionlyswimfree42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a famous porn star, and Levi Ackerman is filming his newest video. What happens is about what you'd expect from a porn star au. Warning: contains loads of cheesy porno dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Eren's Brow Crease, here! So sorry, I know you all were expecting an update on As Time Goes By. It's in the works, but oh my god, I cannot deal with this angst right now. So here, I present to you the absolute smuttiest thing I have ever written. I'm cheering myself up, geez. Enjoy *waggles eyebrows*

     _Click._ Eren Jaeger shuddered at the sound of the camera shutter. Even though he had been doing this for years, he still got a thrill from being photographed and put on display.

     Eren was a porn star, and quite a well-known one, at that. And here he was, legs spread wide on his own living room couch wearing only the tiniest pair of shorts, that did practically nothing to cover himself from the lens, all for whom was quite possibly the hottest camera guy ever placed on this earth.

     "Very nice. Just a few more shots, then we'll get to filming," said the other voice. Eren had worked with countless camera men before, even hooked up with a few, but none interested him more than Levi Ackerman. He turned over, spreading his legs for the camera, feeling Levi's eyes _bear_ into him. He turned his head toward the other man, his expression uncharacteristically innocent, compared to the lewd position he was in. _Click._

"Good?" asked Eren, swaying his hips from side to side as he eyed Levi, causing the other to fidget slightly.

     "Actually, I was wondering if we could get a few nude shots, if that's alright with you," he responded as he began to scroll through the images he had taken.

     "Cool." Eren looked up and down Levi's body, smirking knowingly as his eyes reached the other man's trousers. Even though he acted nonchalant, the erection straining against the fabric of his clothes told Eren otherwise. He flipped over onto his back, provocatively lifting his legs into the air as he peeled the tiny black shorts from them. Flinging them across the room, he spread his legs again, looking up into Levi's eyes. "Is this pose okay?"

     "Perfect." He leaned down to focus and angle the camera, the shutter going off a few seconds later. Eren felt so exposed with no part of his body hidden anymore, his erection standing proudly in the air, a bead of precum forming at the tip. Being like this only turned him on even more. Setting the camera down, Levi walked across the room to retrieve a small plastic bag. "Have you ever used a body wand before?"

     Eren watched as the shorter man pulled the wand out, and worked on rolling a condom over it.

     "Not yet," he responded. "Is that what I'm using for you today?"

     "That's right." He plugged in the toy, setting it on the couch next to Eren. "Need to do anything before filming this?"

     "Nope, I'm ready when you are." He grinned at Levi, and he could have sworn he saw a light pink blush cover his cheeks. Eren watched closely as the raven haired man set up the video camera, turning it on and pointing it toward him.

     "Alright. Well, filming in 3, 2, 1." Levi counted down and pressed record as Eren smiled and waved at the camera.

     "Hey, there," he said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

     "Hello, beautiful," responded Levi. It was all so stereotypical, so cliché, Eren found himself smirking at the camera, trying to keep himself from giggling. "What are you going to do for us today?"

     "Well," he drawled, letting out a breathy chuckle as he picked the body wand up to show to the camera. "I was going to play with myself for you, if that's alright..."

     "Go right ahead, I definitely won't be one to object," Levi answered. Eren bit his lip and smiled as he set the wand to the side, moving his hands in between his legs as he spread them even wider.  Watching the camera zoom in, he gave himself a few lazy strokes and brought his free hand up to pinch and pull at his nipple, letting out a needy moan. 

     Using his thumb to smear the bead of precum over the tip of his cock, Eren reached over to grab the small bottle of lube that had been placed next to him on the couch. Looking directly at the camera, he flipped the cap open and turned the bottle over, pouring the substance over his length as a tiny whimper escaped from the back of his throat. He watched Levi zoom in on him as the lube dripped down, and onto the cushion beneath him. 

     "You have such a pretty ass, Eren," came the other man's deep voice from behind the camera. At the comment, the brunet set the bottle to the side and brought his hands to his rear, spreading himself for the lens.

     "Do you want me to play with it for you?" He asked, circling his finger around his hole and shuddering at the feeling. 

     "Absolutely," Levi responded, moving the camera back and panning it up to show Eren's face. Eren smirked at the lens in response, bringing three fingers up to his mouth and licking them provocatively. He hollowed his cheeks as he began sucking on them, coating them thoroughly in saliva before bringing one down to his hole, prodding at it gently and moaning. 

     "Ahhnn, so good..." He whined at the intrusion as he pushed his finger in, pumping it in and out slowly. Subconsciously, he spread his legs farther apart as he circled his finger around inside of himself, getting used to the feeling before adding another. He moaned loudly at the stretch from the second digit, curling both as he struck his prostate, causing him to let out a pleasured yelp. 

     Eren shot a needy look at the camera. Using his free hand to reach for the wand, he brought it to his mouth and licked it again before turning it on to the lowest setting, the continuous  _buzz_ sound filling the room.  _  
_

     Continuing to pump his fingers in and out of himself, he held the toy up to the tip of his erection, immediately jolting and letting out a startled whine as he pulled it away. Even on its lowest setting, that thing was  _intense._ After a few seconds, Eren brought it back to his length, slowly moving it from base to tip.

     "Oh, fuck..." He moaned loudly as he circled the wand over the head of his cock, keeping his fingers deep inside of himself and rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

     "Are you going to cum already?" Levi asked, chuckling from behind the camera as he zoomed in. Eren nodded, unable to form coherent words as pleasure consumed his thoughts. "It's okay, you can let go."

     High pitched moans and whines escaped Eren as he moved the wand over his length, pumping his fingers in and out of himself quickly, and he could feel the familiar heat coiling up inside of him. He arched his back and shouted out in pleasure as he came all over his stomach, panting heavily as he came down from his high and turned the toy off. Levi panned over him with the camera once more before stopping the recording, turning it off and putting it away. 

     "Shit..." Eren managed to breathe out, smiling at Levi. 

     "Nice job. That was hot." He responded, his own cheeks a little flushed as he packed up his equipment. Eren smirked as he sat up on the bed.

     "You think I'm hot?" He grinned at Levi as he moved closer to him, causing the other man to roll his eyes.

     "And what, may I ask, makes you think that?" He raised his brow at the brunet, causing him to chuckle lightly. Both men were startled when Eren reached forward to hook his pointer fingers through Levi's belt loops, pulling him closer and looking up at him.

     "Because you've had this very obvious boner for the better part of an hour now? I think that's a good enough reason." He bit his lower lip as he let his eyes travel downwards to the zipper of the other man's trousers. 

     "You're the least subtle person on this planet," Levi sighed, looking off to the side in an attempt to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Eren unhooked his fingers from Levi's jeans, sitting up on his knees as he ran his hands up the shorter man's chest. 

     "I'm not trying to be subtle. I want you." He grabbed hold of the collar of Levi's shirt, pulling him closer so their lips were only inches apart.

     "Look, Eren-" Levi started, but was cut off by a needy moan as the brunet cupped his erection in the palm of his hand, rubbing at an unbearably slow pace.

     "What was that?" He asked, smirking as he looked at the other man, and was met by a piercing glare. Even then, he continued palming in between Levi's legs.

     "If...if my boss finds out about this, hnngh... he'll kill me," he managed to respond, trying to silence his own moans. Eren leaned down to nibble at his ear lightly.

     "We'll just have to keep this our little secret then, won't we?" the brunet purred, popping the button of Levi's pants open, and slowly undoing the zipper. Eren slipped his hand in between the denim fabric and the silky boxers, palming the shorter man's length. 

     "Nnngh... Fuck, Eren," Levi moaned, giving in to the other's touch. 

     "I want you so bad, Levi," he purred into the raven-haired man's ear. The other  desperately bucked his hips into Eren's hand, needing more. Much to his disappointment, the brunet moved his hand away to unbutton Levi's shirt, but gave up halfway and ripped the rest open. Neither of them could find it in themselves to care. 

     Eren left a trail of kisses down Levi's chest, stopping just before the buldge in his boxers, causing the older man to shudder. The brunet made a show of hooking his fingers in the waistband, slowly pulling them down. His eyes widened slightly as Levi's boxers were discarded, his cock standing proudly in the air. 

     "You're so big..." He praised, leaving a light kiss on the very tip.

     "Hah, s-shut up..." Levi moaned out, wishing for the teasing to be over. Eren just chuckled and wrapped his hand around the base of the other man's erection, pumping slowly before wrapping his lips over the head, sucking lightly and teasingly dipping his tongue in the slit. "Fucking shit, Eren..."

     The brunet smirked around him, then slowly began bobbing his head. He looked up into Levi's eyes as he hummed, knowing Levi would feel the vibrations from his mouth. The raven-haired man moaned loudly, and gripped Eren's hair with his hand, lacing his fingers through the chocolate brown locks. As tears brimmed slightly at the corner of his eyes, the younger man went down all the way, feeling Levi's cock hit the back of his throat, right away feeling him tense up. He moved away just before he could reach his high and reached for a condom. 

     "I don't want you to cum yet, baby. Lay back on the couch for me," Eren purred, the shorter man complying as he panted heaviy from arousal. Looking Levi in the eye, he took the condom packet and tore it open with his teeth, causing him to bite his lip in anticipation. Ever so slowly, Eren rolled the condom over the other man's erection. "Lucky for you, I'm already prepared."

     The brunet crawled over Levi, kissing along his jawbone as he used his hand to guide the other's erection to his ass. He slowly lowered himself down, his head falling back as he moaned.

     Levi reached to grab Eren's ass with both hands, spreading it as he allowed the taller man adjust to the feeling. The brunet steadied himself by using Levi's chest, as he lifted himself up and slammed back down, crying out the other's name in pleasure.

     "Fuck, Eren," whined Levi, already feeling himself getting close. The sight before him was endlessly hot- Eren Jaeger arched over him, straddling him as he fucked himself on Levi's cock. He knew for a fact that this image would practically make him cum his pants in the future, and no part of him was complaining. 

     "Ahhnnn, so good..." He moved faster on top of Levi, moving his hips in small circular motions and heightening the pleasure for both of them. Levi thrust up into Eren, causing him to nearly scream in ecstasy, and he knew he had struck the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside the other. He reached up to stroke Eren in time with his thrusts, turning the brunet into a panting, moaning mess. 

     Both men came at the same time, shouting out each other's names as they arched their backs, Eren's cum landing messily on Levi's chest, Eren himself following as he collapsed on top of the other man. They both panted heavily, coming down from their high as Levi carefully slipped out of the brunet, peeling off the condom, tying it, and tossing it next to the couch into the trashcan. 

     "Holy shit," Eren started. "That was nothing short of fucking magical."

     Levi chuckled in response, throwing his arm around Eren. 

     "Really! I mean, I've had sex with a lot of people, but you are by far the best."

     "Am I, now? That's interesting. You weren't that bad yourself, kid." Levi responded, earning a playful shove from Eren. 

     "You better call me sometime. That has to happen again. Seriously." He said, nuzzling into Levi tiredly. The older man smirked, knowing his answer already.

     "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I am trash. If you want, feel free to read my other works, I'll have the next chapter of As Time Goes By up in a few days (prepare for angst) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Bye for now, friends!


End file.
